A Valentine's Day Surprise for Each and Everyone
by Dolores-the-Dip
Summary: The gang is ready for surprising each other with Valentines Day surprises. Ships: CharlieMint, SalLinus, SchrUcy, MarLin, SnoopFi. ShermPat and ViPen.


A Valentine's Day Surprise for Each and Everyone

A Peanuts Fanfiction

Written by LivingOnLaughs

* * *

Chapter 1

Peppermint Valentine

Pairing: Charlie Brown x Peppermint Patty

* * *

"Good morning, sir…could I ask what candies you have?" Charlie Brown asked, blushing. "What kind am I looking for? I don't know…anything WITHOUT coconut though…I know! I bought some coconut candies yesterday, but it was for my girlfriend's best friend...my girlfriend LOVES candy…she even has it in her name" he smiled, thinking of his freckled girlfriend.

"You have an idea? What is it?" the boy with the circular head jumped on his feet at the news. "Peppermint chocolates? She's gonna love it, I know it! Thank you, sir…how much?" he asked, pulling out a five-dollar bill from his pocket. "Keep the change," Charlie Brown added. "Patricia is gonna love the candies, thanks a million" and with that, the round headed kid skipped out the door, chocolates in his hands and happiness in his heart.

* * *

~A Few Minutes Later~

* * *

"Hey, Marcie…I'm worried…ol' Chuck hasn't sent me a Valentine yet" Peppermint Patty sighed, kicking a pebble with her open-toe sandal. "Do you think he still loves me? Do you think he even loves me? What if he doesn't even like girls with freckles and big noses? Do you think he's dating the Little-Red-Haired-Girl behind my back?" she ranted anxiously as she trembled. Marcie rolled her eyes in disbelief.

The freckled girl sighed. "Did you just roll your eyes at me, Marcie?" she asked. "You better not of rolled your eyes at me, kiddo! I swear, if you say that Chuck got you a Valentine, I'm gonna freak out, you little traitor" she threatened.

"All I got were coconut candies" Marcie admitted.

"Bleah…I bet you threw it away" the tomboy suggested.

"Nope: I ate them" she responded.

"WHAT?!" Peppermint Patty growled, showing her teeth in anger. "Well, who were they from?" she asked before covering her friend's mouth. "And if you say 'They were from Charles', I'm gonna slug you!" she threatened. "Who. Were. They. From, Marceline Carlin?"

"From…Craig Bowerman…" she quickly lied.

"That boy that is always talking with the popular kids? He doesn't even talk to you…it was from Chuck! I knew it!" the tomboy growled, exposing her teeth.

"You caught me in a lie, Sir…they **WERE** from Charles, but he gave all the kids chocolates" Marcie sighed in guilt.

"All the kids but** ME** that is!" the freckled girl snapped.

"Sir, calm down" the bespectacled girl reassured. "I'm sure he didn't have enough chocolates for all of us…Lucy didn't get her chocolates either…and I would've shared my candies with you if you didn't despise coconut" she blushed.

"What about Franklin?" Peppermint Patty asked.

"I don't know" Marcie sighed. "Here comes Charles…ask him" she insisted.

"I will, Marcie…and stop calling me 'Sir'!" the auburn haired girl snapped, skipping towards the boy she was in love with.

"Hi Peppermint Patty" Charlie smiled, hiding her chocolates behind his back. "You look nice today, did you do something with your hair?" he asked with a nervous chuckle. "Cause you look beautiful"

"Thanks, Chuck…you kinda like me, don't you?" the freckled tomboy asked, trying to see what he was hiding behind his back.

"Well…close your eyes, Peppermint Patty" he began. "And open your hands out" her love interest added. Once she obeyed his instructions, he placed the heart shaped box of chocolate in her hands. "Okay Peppermint Patty, open your eyes" he explained as she opened her emerald eyes.

"Chocolates!" she squealed, opening the lid. "They look delicious, Chuck! Thanks" Peppermint Patty complimented, popping a peppermint chocolate into her mouth and chewing on it. "Mmm, peppermint too" she smiled. "Sorry, I doubted you, Chuck-o" she blushed.

"Doubted me?" Charlie Brown asked in confusion.

"Can you believe it, Marcie? He didn't forget me after all!" the tomboy smiled. "And these peppermints are the best" she complimented, savoring the chocolaty chocolateness mixed in with the minty fresh mintiness. "You should try it" she added.

"No thanks, Sir…" Marcie declined. "I ate enough chocolate for the week, correction: enough for one Valentine's Day" she added.

"If you say so" her best friend sighed. "Don't say I didn't warn you though: these **ARE** the best chocolates ever though…if you want, I'll save you a few pieces if I can't finish them all" she explained.

Charlie Brown giggled and kissed Peppermint Patty on the nose. "Love you, Peppy" he smiled as she blushed.

"I can get used to being called Peppy" she responded, a tint pink painted across her freckled cheeks.

"I thought about calling you 'Minty', but then I doubted you would like it; so I'm calling you Peppy, unless you'd rather be called Pepper" he sighed.

"I have a suggestion for today" she responded, kissing him on the cheek. ": Valentine"

Charlie Brown smiled. "Happy Valentines Day, Peppermint Patty…_my Valentine" _he announced.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too, Chuck" Peppermint Patty responded back, hugging the round headed kid happily, the box of chocolates dropping on the ground, but neither of them cared.

* * *

A/N: The little 'coconut joke' is homage from one of Orange-Ratchet's fanfictions: _Coconut Candies._


End file.
